Intertwine
by Love Rosie Bennett
Summary: When Alec has to be traded so Jace can go meet the faerie queen, Magnus and Alec finally have some alone time. Lemons, Smut, all the good stuff :)


Ever since that one comment at the party, Alec and Magnus's lives and bodies have intertwined all to often. Starting with their fingers, later their arms, in a tight, warm embrace, ending on one fateful night, a lot more will touch.

When the price for Jace's freedom from the warlock's home was Alec having to stay, he was more than happy to not visit the faerie's domain. He could always use more private time with his unpublic boyfriend, he couldn't come out to his family or the public in general, not yet at least. Alec was pretty sure though that at least Izzy knew about them, But he wasn't ready for Jace to know, the feelings were still there. Magnus though, he liked Alec, he really did, Alec knew. The way they could be around one another and not care, so comfortable, yet there was still more, they hadn't had sex.

This way though, with the only people other than his parents who ever bothered him away for the evening, they would have no distractions. Normally when they're sitting on Magnus's couch wrapped up slow affectionate kisses, somebody, generally Izzy, has to pull Alec away to help them, demon activity has been low lately, so it's generally things he could stay if he wanted to fight with Izzy about it. He never did, he knew if he stayed long enough then the touches would get desperate, the kisses would get frantic, never be enough for the pair. Alec didn't know what to do, Magnus was so much more experienced than he was, the younger boy was bound to do something out of the ordinary. Even though Magnus is very forgiving of it, what if he didn't say the right thing after, what if he had to pee?

This time, Alec didn't have a choice in the matter honestly, but he was also ready and he knew it. He didn't really process the ongoings of the crew as the made their way out of the apartment. His head was all too caught up in his imagination, what he would do to Magnus, what Magnus would do to him. He had a strong feeling in his stomach.

When the guest left Magnus's apartment, Alec cautiously looked over at Magnus, and his cat-like eyes narrowed in on him. Alec strode over to him as gracefully as he could, which actually wasn't that graceful. As he closed in Magnus's eyes darkened and Alec's insides were doing the good kinds of flips. The younger hands intertwined in the man's hair, messing up the carefully done spikes, meanwhile the long-fingered warlock's hands grasped tightly around Alec's hips. Magnus held his face very close to Alec, but their lips didn't touch yet, "Finally" Magnus breathed, their eyes were swallowed in lust.

Alec pulled the man's head in to him, their lips devoured one another, they shared one another's air and Alec thrusted his tongue into his partner's mouth. Magnus was at the least bit, surprised, to find his other half to be taking charge considering his romantically shy nature, but it was a good twist so he let it go on for now.

They moved clumsily to Magnus's bedroom and Alec roughly pushed his partner onto the bed. Lying down, Magnus didn't bother trying to leave the lust filled look of surprise off his face when Alec went down to kiss him hungrily.

He let the moans fall out when Alec sucked his neck and left dark purple marks.

He let his groans escape and honestly didn't mean to thrust into Alec's mouth when the young man sucked his dick, or when he licked and hummed.

He didn't mean to wince in pain and make Alec falter when he entered his ass already too slow. "Don't stop, I just didn't expect me to be the one with the dick in his ass tonight, I expected it to be you. Just don't stop, please!"

He _definitely_ didn't mean to scream in pleasure when he climaxed a few minutes later, Alec thrusting at a frantic pace and moaning more than the time he caught him masturbating in Magnus's room when he thought Magnus was still at the store.

When Alec felt it was okay, he slipped out of Magnus and pulled himself close to his love's side and kissed his neck lovingly. "I think," he paused. "I know I love you."

"I think all the kids are saying 'same'?"

Alec knew he did this right.


End file.
